Establish and maintain a Lipid Research Clinic designed to increase knowledge related to improving the diagnosis and management of hyperlipoproteinemia with special reference to coronary artery disease and for establishing opportunities for further research into its causes and treatment. Behavioral studies have been deleted from the study, while exercise electrocardiography and tests for secondary hyperlipoproteinemia have been added.